At the present, bubble paper or Styrofoam is mostly used to wrap an article. But, there still is a problem such as bad cushioning effect or environmental pollution. For solving the deficits of the bubble paper and the Styrofoam, an air packing bag made from a resin film is developed; it is sealed to form air cylinders by means of hot sealing and an air filling entrance for allowing air to be filled in is disposed thereon. After air is filled in the air cylinders via the air filling entrance, the air packing bag can then be used as a cushioning material for an inside packing.
Please refer to FIG. 8. An air packing bag A10 is constituted by a plurality of air cylinders A11, and the plurality of air cylinders A11 are disposed with a first side wall A12 and a second side wall A13. Two sides of the first side wall A12 and the second side wall A13 are respectively provided with a plastic film A14; an accepting space A16 is allowed to form between the first side wall and the second side wall after the plastic films A14 are adhered to each other by means of hot sealing and an article may be placed in the accepting space A16 of the air packing bag A10, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,767 does.
Please refer to FIG. 9. An air packing bag A10 is constituted by a plurality of air cylinders A11, and the plurality of air cylinders are disposed with a plurality of bendable points thereby allowing the air cylinders A11 to be bended to form a first side wall A12 and a second side wall A13 through the bendable points A16 and form an accepting space A15 between the first side wall A12 and the second side wall A13, and an article can then be placed in the accepting space A15 of the air packing bag A10, for example, Taiwan Patent No. M278659 does.
However, the two air packing bags mentioned above can only be used for wrapping an article with the same size, and articles with a different shape or size are not allowed to wrap by using the same air packing bag. Besides, they are not suitable for use in an outer box with a different size such that it is not very convenient for them on use. Moreover, for manufacturing air packing bags with a different size, different production lines must be used to manufacture them, or procedures of the production line must be changed; this merely increase the production cost of an air packing bag and the procedures changing even more lower the production efficiency substantially.